


I told sunset about you

by Anathema (BadKarmaKing)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Arguing, Baby Names, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Diapers, Discipline, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Infantilism, Forced Little Space, Forced age regression, Little Space, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, Tickling, Toys, Wetting, bottle feeding, ddlb, non-consensual age regression, non-consensual little space, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadKarmaKing/pseuds/Anathema
Summary: Harrison is a sweet 14 years old boy. He's shy and doesn't have a lot of friends, but still there's nothing he would change about his life. He's living together with his parents and bigger brother, Ayden. He loves to go to school and has a lot of hobbies. But what he doesn't know is that even family can betray you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?", said Elleot, Ayden's best friend, as he was watching Harrison go up the stairs to his room. "Yes. I already told you. I've got everything prepared. I won't back down now." "OK bro. If you say so. Just be sure you won't be seen. I trust you on that. I've got to go and get everything ready for him. See you soon."  
I got up from the sofa and left out the door on the alee in front of the house where I left my car. Now that I'm sure Ayden will follow our plan I can go home and get ready. Ayden and me are friends since I can remember and we share everything. No secrets. He knows about my lifestyle and what I like about it and he always encourage me. Even when he started to notice that I've got my eyes on his little brother. That's the only reason I'm not that close with Harrison. I promised Ayden I'll wait till he's at least 14 since there's already a 9 years gap between us. And now don't get me wrong, I don't want that kind of relationship with him. He's a minor after all. I just want to take care of him. I know he has a perfect family and all that but I can't help but fell that he'll be better in my care. He's father is ill and his mother and brother work hard for the hospital bills so he's alone most of the time, except when he's over at a friend house. And I don't like that. He needs to grow up in a house where he has enough attention and love.  
His brother is alright with me becoming Harrison's caretaker. He already planed everything out so his family won't know he's actually missing. The only problem left is getting Harrison to see this is for his own good. I want him to open up more and stop isolating himself. We just want him to be happy. 

-TIME SKIP-

Harrison's consciousness returned to him slowly, then all at once. The first thing he processed was how comfortable he felt. The mattress he was lying on was so soft. The second thing that he realized was that this was not his bed. His eyes shot open abruptly and what met his eyes was the sight of very tall, wooden bars painted in white. 'What the fuck is going on.' I tried to sit up but my body felt so heavy that I just fall back down on my ass. 'Am I dreaming? Have I been kidnapped by some psycho or something like that. All I can remember is being in my room watching a movie then everything is blank. I need to stay calm and try to find a way out of here.' I started looking around though the bars.  
I was in a room that looked very much like a nursery. The floor was a pale hardwood, in the middle of the floor a big white rug that looked incredibly soft. The walls were baby blue with hand painted animals in all kind of colors. The wall across from him had a door in the right corner, but some weird gate was covering the bottom third of it. To stop him from escaping? But it was so short. Directly across from him was an extremely long dresser-like structure, made of the same white wood as the bars. It had four thin drawers and three shelves beneath it that held fabric storage baskets and some large boxes.  
Before Harrison could open his mouth to scream or something, the door opened and Elleot entered, smiling brightly at the sight of Harrison staying there, defenseless. As the man stepped over the gate and approached the bars, Harrison suddenly realized who his mysterious kidnapper was. "What the heck is going on here? Is this some kind of joke between you and my brother?" "I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize you were already up", the man said in a high pitched voice, and reached over the bars to lift Harrison into his arms like he weighed nothing. "Are you even listening to me? Hey, Elleot! Enough! This is not funny at all." said Harrison trying to break free from the other boys embrace. "Now now. No need to be grumpy sweetheart. Let's go eat something and I'll explain everything, ok? If you're a good boy we're even going to have ice cream as dessert."  
Wanting to understand what was going on and when all this joke was going to end he simply nod." That's a good little boy." said the man as he started to get out the room in a big hallway. Looking over the man's shoulder, he could see now that where he had been lying previously was, in fact, a crib. Was this really all a big joke or something else was going on. He thought he really knew Elleot but now he was unsure of everything. He needed answers and most of all he needed to get home. As the man walked out of the room, holding Harrison securely against his chest, he could see four more doors, and at the end of the big hall was the kitchen area. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Elleot put him in a highchair. Then to his horror realized he was wearing a footie with bears on it, and if that wasn't bad enough he was pretty sure he was in a diaper. "Don't you think you went a little too far? A fucking footie and a diaper?! Where's my fucking brother I want to talk with him! I've had enough of your stupid joke. Tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" "Baby we don't use this kind of language in this house. Now calm down and I'll explain everything." "Calm down?! How the hell do you want me to be calm in this kind of situation? Just wait till my parents find out you pulled this kind of prank on me." "Ow baby, you've got this all wrong. This is not a prank or a joke. Nothing like that. And your parents already know you're not home. Even though they don't know all the details, but nobody's looking for you. Now, no need to be sad. Daddy's here. So let's get over the rules. Ok, sweetie?" "Are you crazy or something? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Were you insane all along, all this time you just fooled us for what? And stop calling me baby or whatever. You're not my fucking father!"  
"Ok. That's three times already baby boy. You're being really naughty and I don't appreciate that. I guess I'm gonna have to punish you and after that we can go over the rules." Elleot picked up Harrison from the highchair and left the kitchen. He sat down with his baby on the sofa in the living room, with Harrison straddling his lap. "Listen to daddy, baby. Using words like that is not allowed in this house. I let it pass three times already since you don't know the rules yet, but I already told you to stop. So you're gonna be a big boy for daddy and take your punishment like a good boy. Ok?" "Fuck you!" "You're just making things worse for yourself baby. Daddy really loves you and doesn't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you for being a naughty boy." With a lot of fuss, Harrison was now laying over Elleot lap, only in his diaper, with his ass in the air. A hand came crashing down on his bottom, and Harrison screamed loudly, not expecting it. His hands automatically came to cover himself, but they were swatted away, pinned above his head. Take this as your first punishment, baby. I know you're confused right now, but that's no excuse for your behaviour. Daddy expects apologies when it's over. I'll explain the rules once but don't make me repeat myself."  
'Daddy?' What the hell? A hand came crashing down on his butt, and he yelped, rearing against the hold. Rule one: from now on I'm your daddy. No big boy words or full sentences. If you need something, you cry. The hand hit him again, and he screamed just as loud as the first time, the diaper doing nothing to protect him from the assault. Rule two: no walking. Only crawling. Smack. To Harrison's horror, a few tears sprung up in his eyes. It just hurt so badly. Rule three: the diaper is there for a reason. The toilet is off-limits, and daddy will change you. Do not hold it in. Smack. Even through the pain, Harrison was managing to process these rules, and they left him in shock. What was wrong with Elleot? He was fourteen! He wasn't incontinent! Rule four: you do exactly what I tell you. Daddy knows what's best. If you try to break any of these rules; there will be punishments, such as spanking and timeouts.  
Smack. Smack. Smack.  
The hand stopped, and Harrison believed for a moment that it was over, that he was only getting a few smacks, when he heard a ripping sound and saw in his peripheral vision the diaper falling to the floor as cold air raised bumps on his smooth cheeks. He had never felt so degraded in his life, and despite himself, he felt a few tears slip down his face. "Stop it! Stop! P-Please! Don't!"  
The first hit stung more than the few previous combined, and he shrieked, thrashing harder. "Harrison.", Elleot said calmly. "You're making this worse for yourself. You're getting three hits for each time you disobey me, and you just added three more.  
"Fuck you! You crazy bas-" Another hard smack. He jolted, his arms still firmly pinned down, and choked on a sob. "That's twelve more. Now are you ready to be a good boy?"  
His anger had all turned into desperation - and if he could get out of this faster, so be it. He didn't have much longer to think about it, however, as the hand came soaring down and thwacked his sensitive skin. Harrison writhed in pain as Elleot struck him over and over, unrelenting. The man above him alternated between each buttock, targeting his sit spots and thighs until he eventually succumbed to the tears that he had been trying to hold in desperately.  
After at least 30 hits, when Harrison felt his ass numb, it was over. "Good boy.", Elleot muttered, massaging his cheeks with a large palm. Harrison's face might have been as red as them at that point with how mortified he was. Elleot pulled him onto his lap by his underarms - he was too exhausted from all the crying to even support himself. If anything, his bawling increased as the man touched a ticklish area. He had been stripped of his pride, and stripped literally as well. He whined loudly as he realized how naked he was, and tried in vain to press his legs together. "My cupcake, you took that so well.", he said as he started strapping the diaper back on. "Daddy is so proud of you." "W-Why are you doing this?", he sniffled sadly. He tensed, realizing he just broke another rule, but the men didn't yell at him or hit him this time.  
"Because I love you." Elleot said simply. 

...What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. I have a few ideas about where I want this story to go so I'm taking my time analyzing every route I can take. So I'll probably edit every chapter I post a few times until I'm happy with the story. I'm not even sorry for this.

A few weeks had passed and for Harrison every day felt on repeat. Every morning he woke at seven, then he was changed in a new diaper and dressed for the day. After that, he would have a bottle of milk, then he was put in his playpen to play while his daddy would clean the kitchen. Then he would have tummy time, which he really hated. He would spend some more time with daddy then lunch, which tanks God was more than a bottle of milk, then an hour of cartoons, some learning with daddy as if he didn't know his ABC's, nap time, then dinner, bath time, another bottle of milk and sleep time. The next day the same things on repeat. After a few weeks of doing the same damn things, Harrison was getting out of his mind. He was changing little by little and getting used to his program even if he didn't realize it yet. After so long time he finally realized that Elleot was right. No one was coming for him, no one missed him, everyone was okay with him being there.  
For so many weeks he felt like time was frozen, but suddenly everything started moving again when Elleot said 5 simple words. "We're going out today." There. That was it. It was his chance to be free, he could leave. He was sure he could get someone's attention and they'll help him. He would escape. Finally.  
But the question was, 'Did he wanted to leave? Yes! That was the plan for the beginning. And yeah, he can't go home. But anywhere would be better than here... right?'


End file.
